


Not Another Manic Monday

by 00QEros (Dassandre)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Weekends with People You Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/pseuds/00QEros
Summary: Q surprises his staff on a Monday morning.





	Not Another Manic Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short bit of fluff I put together for the lovely people over in the 00Q group on FB. Figured I'd share it here, too. It's nothing grand.

“It’s a brilliant morning, and I love every last _one_ of you!” Q exclaimed with a sweeping gesture involving his travel mug as he sauntered into Q- Branch. He was an hour late this Monday morning; his tie was askew, and even his messenger bag seemed to sit slightly off-centre from the way it was typically positioned -- with great care and precision -- across his chest each day.

No response seemed required or expected from the assembled minions who stared at their Overlord with expressions that varied from bemused to fond to mildly terrified since their acerbic Quartermaster was rarely in such a ... jovial mood.

“For Queen and Country!” Q punctuated with his mug and a wide smile before disappearing into his lair.

“Should I call Medical?” Minion 14 asked R, fingers already skimming the receiver of the phone on her desk.

“No need. He’s _fine_.  More than, I’d imagine,” R chuckled knowingly.  When the tech's frown continued unabated, R explained.  “Bond and Trevelyan each returned from their missions late Friday.  Largely unscathed if the medical reports are accurate.”  She indicated the tablet in her hand.

“Oh?”

R waited.  Raised an eyebrow.  Fourteen was usually sharper than this.

“Oh!” Fourteen exclaimed, finally twigging on.  She looked at the open door of the Quartermaster’s office, an expression of envy-tinged admiration now on her face.  “Lucky bastard!”

“Yes. Quite. They all are.”


End file.
